Dear Diary
by XxxCheshireCat
Summary: Lain Nagisa wanted a challenge in his boring everyday life. Presented with a game that had just what he needed, he's happy to play as its 13th player. Will he win? or does he even want it to end? Revision complete! Rating changed to M. ABANDONED!
1. Entry 01:The Game

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by both Death Note, Serial Experiments Lain and Future Diary, all of which I do not own, nor any element or script of these three anime that you will find in this fanfiction. No matter how much I want to own them all…sadness. Enjoy!

Author Note: Main character is an Oc of mine. There may be a pairing but I have not decided on that yet.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary<p>

Entry 001: The Game

The apartment door creaked open slowly, as if hesitant. A boy of fourteen walked past, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. He was dressed in a school uniform that looked tailored to his slim petite body that could easily mistaken for a females curved form, finely pressed without any wrinkles. He had pale blonde hair that nearly looked white; his eyes resembled honeyed amber, stunning and mysterious.

Bending to take off his shoes he replaced them with the slippers sitting by the other shoes lined up and walked further into the apartment, not even minding his school bag he had dropped down onto the floor without so much as a care. Letting it slip out of his fingers like a ragged toy.

He stopped and looked to his left, peeking into a room, the door jarred a bit to give him an almost clear view inside. It was dimly lit, illuminated by the dim lights of numerous computer screens. There was a constant tapping noise coming from within, the silhouette of a man sitting hunched in front of those many screens stacked up on top of shelves. From count, the boy made a total of eleven.

"Did you get another computer?" his voice was barely a whisper, as if it was reluctant to even speak out loud, or even speak at all.

The tapping stopped and the man turned around, still hunched as he gazed at the boy. His face was covered in a months worth of hair, glasses casting off the light of the many computer screens. He looked worn, cheeks sunken in without nutrition to keep them healthy, skin pale as the white of the snow untouched. His clothes were wrinkled, white dress shirt, unbuttoned, covered with what looked like coffee stains. Looking over the boy could see a mug sitting to the man's right, tipped over, brown liquid dripping off the desk and onto the floor where many papers were scattered about without a care.

"Oh, Lain, welcome home."

His voice was barely audible even over the hushed generated winds of the computers.

He turned back and went back to his typing at the keyboard in front of him.

"Are you playing a new game?"

"…"

Lain frowned before looking down at the floor to see Styrofoam everywhere and boxes thrown about as if something had wrestled with them, "You ordered again, didn't you?"

"…"

"Mom is going to yell at you again."

"…"

Nothing else was said as Lain simply walked away from the only response he got, the echoing taps of a keyboard and the groans of the computers. Despite that room the rest of the house looked spotless and clean of any mess or stain.

The kitchen was open to the living room. It was made up of expensive stainless steel and the counters were a white marble. The floor was a white tile and the cabinets were rosewood. Leading out into the living room the floor was a smooth brown wood. There was a glass table in the center set a top a small furry carpet. In front was a cream leather couch, right next to that was a love seat.

In front of the living room set was a fireplace which was underneath a flat screen TV. Everywhere, antiques were placed at different points of the room, and were of very expensive taste.

Lain looked at the only other occupant in the room, or in the kitchen area. He was an old man of about late fifties to early sixties. At least of what Lain knew, the man looked at least early fifties. His gray hair was completely gelled back and he wore what looked like a butler's attire. Perched on his nose were a pair of clear lens glasses.

He was cooking, a white apron round his waist. The man moved around the area like a professional chef, handling utensils with fine skill and knowledge.

"Ah, Master Lain, welcome home" said the man as he turned to him with a grandfatherly smile as he wiped his hands on his apron.

"Hello, Toga."

"I purchased a new variety of cakes today at the bakery as well as some tea that I find will suit your sweet tooth."

Lain grinned, "Sounds wonderful. I'll be in my room if you need me."

The man nodded and returned to what he was doing, "Oh, and the mistress is returning home early."

Lain sighed and just walked down the hall extending from the right of the kitchen where a set of doors on either side were lined up.

Walking to the farthest end he turned to a door to his right, only stopping to look to his right at a closed door beside him. The door looked worn and old; scratches were all over it and looked like it had been left alone for years.

_Sirens echoed in the distance._

_"We can only save…"_

_Sobs screeched about in the brightness of the lights flashing above, hands moved in synch over him like they were fixing something, conducting something so complicated that it made no sense to him._

_"Please, please!"_

Lain ripped his head away from the sight and turned the doorknob his hand was still placed on before walking in and shutting the door. The room was empty save for a desk in the northwest corner where books and papers sat, along with pencils and pens. There was a bed against the wall directly in front of him, a window positioned above, the blue curtains flapping in the wind. The only thing that would tell you he was just a kid was the pile of stuffed animals on top of the neatly made bed. Against the wall to his right was the only thing to occupy that side of the room, sitting on the floor.

It was a flat screen desktop computer and hard drive, a keyboard and mouse positioned in front of it. Despite being on the floor it looked to be well taken care of. It was black and silver in color.

Lain walked over to the bed he climbed on top of it and reached out, shutting the window, the wind swaying his blonde white locks around his face. Sighing, he got up and walked over to the computer before sitting on the floor, like it was the natural thing to do.

He pushed the power button before getting up and walking over to his closet. Opening the door he reached in amongst the handed clothes before taking out a white baggy shirt and black shorts from the drawers underneath the hanged clothes. Returning back to the computer he set them down and began to undress to the beeping sounds of the machine.

_Please provide access code_

Lain shook out his hair as he put the baggy shirt on which fell off his shoulders before looking around from his bed to his desk before walking over to the rosewood furniture and picking up what looked to be an ear piece off the surface of an open book.

He placed it in his ear and turned it on, "Log in Voice verification passcode: Lain"

_Voice identification passcode of user acknowledged_

The computer beeped a bit more.

_You have mail_

Lain back over and sat down, drawing his knees to his chest, snuggling into the stuffed animal in his arms he had grabbed off the bed, a panda bear, "Access email, open file."

The emailed beeped a bit once again and gave a bing.

_Hey Lain,_

_We've been missin' you down here at 'Wired,' where ya' been? Anyway, we're having a rave tonight, hope to see ya' there._

_End of email file, sender: JasperK666_

A rave, huh? How boring. Closing his eyes, Lain laid his head back against a large stuffed bear.

"Goodnight, NAVI."

_Goodnight, Lain_

The Laptop made a few more noises before falling into sleep mode. Lain reached up and took the ear piece out just as he heard the front door of the apartment open and slam shut, practically shaking the entire living space. There was a pause from the irritated sounds he heard.

"Did I not tell you to stop ordering those! Useless man, you'll bankrupt us if you keep doing this. What model was it now, the most expensive one on the black market!"

Despite the muffled shriek Lain still flinched at the sound of the furious female voice. He gazed dully at the door of his room as the dull sounds of footsteps stomped about the house. He faintly heard Toga greet the angered female as she raged about the house some more, not even bothering to reply. Then, the footsteps seemed to remain in one spot for a bit before moving and going quiet. There was a sound of a door opening and a bit of shuffling before those footsteps moved again, this time approaching his room.

The door opened with a slam against the wall. A tall woman with long blonde hair and angered blue eyes looked around the room before eyeing Lain on the floor, glared at him. She was dressed in a silver woman's suit and stockings. In her hand was his school bag. She grit her teeth as he does not even turn to acknowledge her, seeming to not notice her entrance.

She held the bag up, "What is this, Lain! How many times do I have to tell you to not leave your stuff around the house!"

Lain still did not look at her, clutching his stuffed animal in his arms even harder to his chest.

The woman growled, "Lain, you will look at me when I am speaking!"

Lain did not make a sound or move from his spot as the bag was thrown across the room, skidding across the floor to stop just behind him. The door was slammed shut once again.

Lain sat there in silence before focusing slowing on the entrance of his room. Taking the stuffed animal into his hands, he threw it at the far wall as hard as he could. It slapped against the surface of the farthest wall with a dull thud before landing sprawled on the floor.

"Bitch."

His eyes flashed a blood maroon.

He could do without her or his useless father. They were nothing but trash anyway to take care of him till their usefulness was served. What was the point of having them anyway, adults were a liability, inferior.

Picking up his ear piece from the floor beside him he put it in. Reaching out, he picked up his schoolbag and opened it before taking out two retractable flash drives. They were on a key chain, dangling from silver chains. One was pure black with what looked like a white sinister face of a Joker with a Cheshire smile on it. The other was pure white with what looked like a gothic C.

"Good morning, NAVI."

The computer came out of sleep mode.

_Voice verification acknowledged, Good morning Lain_

Lain opened the black flash drive and put it in the connection circuit of the hard drive.

_Reading file, Opening Lain's Diary…._

A black screen popped up over the red and black gothic screen saver. On the screen were folders that had dates written next to them.

"Print new file, title- 07/22/20XX."

As he spoke another window popped open, and the date was typed in. He sighed and laid back onto the floor, sprawling out to stretch his limbs. He looked up at the ceiling in a bored manner.

"Begin audio print."

_07/22/20XX_

_This game is not for us, it has no feeling, _

_no soul to it. It's just a dull existence that_

_we live. Parents are so inferior. We wish that_

_all of them would just die, all the adults _

_that treat us like trash. We deserve better._

_This world is just so-_

"Boring."

**_Then let me give you a way to freedom._**

Lain gasped and bolted up before looking around. Looking behind him he saw nothing but an empty room. But, that…voice was so close, right up to his ear. Shaking his head he put it off as him hearing things.

"Save file to Joker Flash drive, Goodnight NAVI."

_Goodnight, Lain_

There was a knock on the door as Lain reached up to take out his earpiece.

"Come in."

It was Toga. The man smiled at him, a tray of cakes in his hands with a cup of steaming hot tea and sugar. Lain smiled as the man waked forward and knelt down, setting the tray down in front of the young teen. Lain grinned down at the assortment of cakes, his mouth watering at the sight of the slice of triple deck strawberry cheesecake. He immediately seized it and took up the fork on the tray.

Toga smiled at the child as he watched the boy's face melt in ecstasy as he took his first mouthful. Moaning at the taste of it before licking the fork clean and going in for the second bite. He chuckled at the sight before picking up the saucer of tea and spooning in 13 spoonfuls of sugar, turning the steaming liquid into nothing more than a pile of brown coated sugar.

Lain set the plate down and took the offered cup before sipping at the sugar mountain that barely had a hit of the bitter tasting tea in it.

The man stood and bowed before leaving. Lain's attention was focused mainly on the sweets the strawberry filled donuts most of all. A theme of the tray consisted of the one fruit it seemed.

He was done soon enough, enjoying every bit of it. When he was done he turned back to his desktop to find his flash drives not in the computer, but sitting neatly on the keyboard.

"How?"

He reached over and picked them up and thought nothing of it after a while, he was known to black out and do things that he had no idea he had done before. Standing he left the sheets forgotten on the floor and walked to the bed. Looking at the stuffed animals on the bed and counted only 34. Looking around he found his Panda Bear on the ground and frowned before walking over and picking it up. Walking back to the bed he laid down and went to sleep in seconds.

13 13 13

_"You Have Gain…"_

Lain stared at the screen with mild interest. It was a green screen with a 3D poker table and several avatar players around it. His own was a blood covered demented clown with a sadistic Cheshire smirk. The others were also sinister looking. Under each one was a money counter, his own being the highest mount in the game. Eventually the players backed out one by one and Lain did a transfer before closing off the mini laptop.

He looked up to see a group of his classmates crowding around their respected group of friends and glared in disgust.

'How fake.'

Turning, he logged out of the poker game and accessed his flash drives which were already in the connect circuits of the laptop. He opened his diary, leaving the earpiece aside as he did not want those imbeciles to hear him.

He however stopped when the screen of his diary opened and he frowned. Scrolling down he was shocked to find a list of entries he had never made before.

"What is this?" he whispered.

Scrolling up he read the first entry and discovered that it was a detailed description of the fight he had with his mother that very morning and even his thoughts of killing her in the most gruesome of ways and wondering how hard she could fight him off.

Scrolling down a bit more he continued to read and then finally got to one to which he looked at the clock.

_07/23/20XX 12:10_

_A Kid fell from the sky, we could have laughed_

_Then and there if not for the audience. He fell like a _

_Sack of bricks and cracked his head open right of the ground below_

_Oh, the sight of it, the blood. We're getting hard just thinking of it._

Lain looked at the clock again but stopped in mid stare as a shadow passed over him. Looking to his side, out the window, he was shocked to find the horrified face of a bloodied boy staring in shock and horror, and ear right at him, as if pleading not to die. Trying to grasp onto a meaningless hope that he was going to live that fall to his death, which would not be a pretty one.

Lain sat there, barely registering the screams around him or the skidding screeches of chairs as his class mates ran over to the window, shouting at one another and opening the windows to lean out and get a closer look, they even took pictures.

Lain's body seemed to convulse, his breathing ragged like he had run a mile around the track. He wiped at his mouth trying to erase the saliva forming at the corners of his lips. Sweat fell from his brow, stinging his eyes as the drops fell into the golden hazel honey pools.

This was not happening. Not Happening.

He upchucked, covering his mouth as bile swarmed into his warm cavern. Shaking his head he closed his diary and removed the flash drives before he got up and stormed out of the room, stampeding past those who were in the hall, and fled into the bathroom.

Reaching the sinks he threw up in the white bowl, clutching at its smooth sides. He retched, spluttering and dry heaving as that sickening look of pure terror and fear flashed through his head. Those words that should not have been there. Those dull eyes that looked at him as if saying 'I don't want to die.'

**_"Fascinating is it not?"_**

Gasping Lain turned around and was shocked when he was not looking at what should have been the stalls of the bathroom but a large room he had never seen before, a large domed shaped room with mechanical gears operating everywhere. And sitting in an odd throne was a large creature that scared and fascinated him at the same time.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked as he backed away.

The creature seemed to smile in glee down at him, **_"I am Deus, God of Time and Space."_**

Lain rubbed his eyes with his left hand and looked around, "this has to be a dream."

**_"Why do you say that, you wanted freedom did you not, a challenge? You have one."_**

It pointed a long bony finger to Lain's flash drives.

Lain looked down at them and then at the creature called Deus, "What?"

**_"_****_That is a Future Diary; it will be your tool in a game of mine, you like games don't you, I know you do. This game is to choose my successor amongst thirteen bored souls, such as yourself. Those with the potential to become my heir."_**

Lain frowned, "And what if I do not want to play?"

Deus laughed, it was thunderous and shook the room, making Lain nearly loose his balance.

**_"You do not have to play if you do not wish it, but be warned."_**

Lain frowned, the words 'be warned' never came out with a good result.

**_"_****_Others will come after you for your future diary. And if they succeed in destroying it-"_**

Lain gasped as his surroundings changed back into the school bathroom. He looked around finding nothing out of place and perfectly normal. He shook his head, rubbing his forehead as a headache began to form. Turning back to the sink he turned on the cold water and leaned over, hands on the sink sides. He took a few calming breathes before reaching in and cupping some water in his palms. Splashing in on his face he sighed. His mind was playing tricks on him…just tricks…just-

**_"_****_Then your life shall end."_**

Lain gasped as those words echoed in his ear as if someone had spoken them clearly from behind in his ear. He stood hunched over, hands still on his face. Minutes passed before he moved, taking his hands from his face he slowly lifted his head up bloody maroon eyes reflecting back at him, accompanied by a sinister Cheshire grin that crept on his mouth inch by inch.

_"Sounds like fun."_

* * *

><p><em>Here is the first revised chapter. I don't think it is as good as i wanted it to be, but i wanted to have a diary that was something else other than a cell phone, so why not a flash drive where the entries are saved, and where you can access any computer. More about the diary will be revealed in later chapters. Most of the revised chapters are basically the same as before just a few changes here and there.<br>_

_Sayonara!  
><em>


	2. Entry 02: Little Angel

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by both Death Note, Serial Experiments Lain and Future Diary, all of which I do not own, nor any element or script of these three anime that you will find in this fanfiction. No matter how much I want to own them all…sadness. Enjoy!

Author Note: Did not change much in this chapter.  
>Warnings: Blood and Death<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Diary<p>

Entry 002: Little Angel

_"Another body has been found near Tokyo park, mutilated as…"_

Lain ignored the TV in favor of looking at his diary, sitting in the living on the couch, his mini laptop in his lap, the black flash drive inserted in. He was learning a lot from it. How it changed every time he changed his actions after reading an entry. But he had to be careful about using it, after all the future was a dangerous thing to mess with. Fate was such a bitch sometimes and anytime you changed one thing in favor of avoiding the bad the same conclusion comes up.

No one could beat fate, no matter how many miracles you create.

He had thought about the game. Deus had said that others would come after his 'diary' and try to destroy it. He had to do something about that. Reaching over for his ear piece he put it in and accessed the audio voice of the computer. Hacking into the computer he messed around before speaking into the ear piece.

"Hello, NAVI."

The response came back not from the computer but from the EP.

_"Hello, Lain."_

13 13 13

So, he would get killed by a holder in an alley, which was simple to avoid. Covering the EP with his hair he walked out and into the city lights. Yawning after a night of school and cram school, he had told Toga he did not need a ride home tonight and would be fine to walk. The man of course disagreed but followed Lain's order, once it became one.

Watching the shadows Lain made sure to not get to close to any dark areas, but the joy of knowing he was going to die was enticing. Yes, it was weird for someone to look forward to their death, but he did not look forward to that persay.

Oh no, he was looking foreword to the challenge that the killer would provide. He wanted meet this serial killer and see how hard the man wanted him dead.

He was passing by an alley where he saw the shadows shift and 'accidently' knocked into someone, causing them to fall a little ways into the darkness.

"Hey watch where you're going kid!" yelled the drunken man.

Lain looked up with dull eyes, "oh, sorry" he said before he hurried off, his EP flashing to life in his ear.

A_ugust 22nd 20XX, 9:20_

_'Bumped' into a drunk in front of_

_An alley, apologized and walked off_

'Hmm, the death flag vanished' Lain thought.

Stopping, Lain turned around and saw that the man was no where in sight. Swallowing, he walked back to the alley and stood in front of the entrance to the pit of darkness. He saw that man's bottle of liquor lying abandoned on the ground and knew that he had guessed right.

Looking back into the darkness he walked in, heart beating like a boxer punching at a sand sack repeatedly. He looked around and then picked up a voice. Walking further he made sure to keep to the shadows, his footsteps soft and slow. Reaching into his messenger bag he took out an object and put it in his pocket, keeping his hand there.

He stopped. There was the drunk lying dead on the damp ground, and kneeling over him was a man in a long green trench goat and a gas mask, the same from the files. He was still chopping at the man with a long machete knife, the man chocked and convulsed off his blood, spluttering it out as he tried to scream. His limbs were barely moving now, twitching as they appeared to be trying to crawl away.

Lain watched, mesmerized by the deep red liquid that ran along the dirty alley ground, sticky and sweet looking, flung about by th hacking artist who did not make a sound as he dug that blade into the man countless times, slicing and butchering at the slab of pig fat innards.

He tensed when the man's pocket began to beep and watched as he stopped to take out a cell phone and look at it. The man looked spooked for a second and began looking around frantically. Lain reached up to his ear piece that was beeping in his ear and pressed the call button. Listening closely he looked back at the killer, making sure to keep an eye on him, who had yet to move.

_August 22nd 9:45_

_We took a chance and were chased_

_Fought a bit before we were taken for a ride down _

_A parking complex._

_ [Dead end]_

He looked at his wrist watch, 9:32. He looked back at the man who was standing and preparing to leave. He'd have to change that.

"Not much of a challenge, are you?"

The man stilled turning sharply as Lain walked out of the shadows.

"You're supposed to kill me? A man who picks on a defenseless drunk?"

There was just the breathing of the man behind that gas mask he wore. Lain had to admit that it was a touch if he had a victim. It would scare a person out of their mind. The man growled behind his mask before turning fully to Lain. They faced one another for but a few seconds before the other charged at Lain, Machete ready to hack the 13 year old into pieces.

The boy dodged, moving to the left, taking his hand from his pocket, the object sparking in his hand. Lain grinned as he jabbed it into the man's side who screamed as an electric charge surged though his body, flashing throughout the alley.

The man fell to his knees, limp, before trying to get up, jerking as the charge seemed to have done a bit of nerve damage.

"I see you have never been tazed before, Mister" said Lain as he held up the black device and pressing the button that started up the electric spark.

Lain looked at the man lazily, the man was convulsing on the ground, whimpering like a baby. He scoffed before kicking the man hard in the gut so that he was on his back. The boy knelt next to the man and reached into his pocket to get his cell.

But before he could even get it out the man recovered and grabbed his wrist. Gasping Lain turned his head in time to miss the cut of a knife the man took out of his sleeve. He grunted as the man did not let go and had to try not to get cut by his repeated struggles. Thankfully, his reflexes were off and his movements were jerky, giving Lain enough time to avoid getting killed.

Grinning he dodge another hit and reached into his back pocket, taking out a switch knife. Lain smirked as he kicked the man in the gut, catching him off guard in mid thrust of his machete to Lain's head

Instantly, Lain felt his adrenaline pick up as before, his high escalating as his hands just screamed for blood, his mind pounding with the word 'KILL' like a sutra. Was this what Deus had meant by his fascination with a challenge, the adrenaline pumped excitement he got from death? Well, he had to say that it felt good.

No…not just good. This was far more than beating up someone for the hell of it, from seeing the horror of a dead corpse mangled on the ground. No…this was…this was-

_"AHHHHH!"_ screamed the man as Lain drove the blade into his throat, blood spilling out like he had just opened a hydrant off the street. Lain was released and the man clutched at his neck, clawing at it as he chocked, gasping for air, crashing into trash cans and boxes. Crying out like salt had just been put into the wound, as if it were burning him. Watching him Lain could not help but find himself cackling in glee.

**_THIS WAS ECSTACY!_**

"Someone call the police!"

Lain turned around to see people gathering at the end of the alley. Turning back he could see from the other end, others were doing the same. Curious about all of the ruckus, and to all the screams this swine was making. It was like he had never been hurt in his life.

'Aw, and it was getting interesting, no way around it then.'

Lain was then stunned to find himself shoved by the other holder to the ground and watched as the man bolted out of the alley. Screams echoed through the streets as he ran out as fast as he could, frantic to get away. It was a sloppy escape and Lain had a feeling that the fear of being caught was starting to get to the man, and the injury.

With so much lose of blood Lain was sure he was not in his right mind anymore, not that the murderer ever was. About a minute later he heard a jarring screech followed by a blistering echo of a crash. Standing he ran out of the alley and saw the killer lying in the middle of the road, body mangled and banged up, a car just a few feet away. The driver was getting out to look at the person he had just run over. Panicking and blabbering how he did not see the killer, that the holder had just run out into the street so suddenly.

Lain walked forward and noticed the man's cell lying nearby on the ground. Picking it up he looked at the screen that was still on. But all he saw was static, like a cable box without cable. Looking back towards the ambulance as it pulled away, Lain grinned and placed the cell in his pocket before walking away, taking his own out to call Toga for a ride.

13 13 13

Lain undressed and got into his night clothes before sitting on his bed and looking at the cell phone before him.

**_"Peculiar, is it not?"_**

Lain gasped as he was suddenly back in Deus' lair. Looking up at the giant Beast of a God he frowned.

"This Diary, what is it?"

**_"The diary is equine with the personality of its holder. You yourself seem to be amazed by the aspect of challenges, danger, and the adrenaline you get from the danger of it all. Reason why you carry the 'Gamble with Death' Diary."_**

"What a stupid name."

**_"I myself was quite amazed at the power of your diary. You are a formidable foe, 13th."_**

"13th. Is that my number in this game of yours?"

**_"Indeed it is. The first to defeat a player, the 3rd."_**

Lain looked at him before looking at the man's diary and then picking it up.

"So that leaves-?"

**_"Twelve more, including yourself, Angel."_**

"Angel?"

**_"For one with the face of an angel your diary is that of a devil."_**

Lain stared before grinning evilly, "Is that so?" He then took the man's cell in both hands on each end and snapped it in half.

Deus watched this and then let out a thunderous laugh, **_"I wonder what you'll show me next, my Little Angel?"_**

* * *

><p><em>2nd Chapter! Thanks for reading and please Review!<br>_

_Sayonara!  
><em>


	3. Entry 003: Meeting the Players

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by both Death Note, Serial Experiments Lain and Future Diary, all of which I do not own, nor any element or script of these three anime that you will find in this fanfiction. No matter how much I want to own them all…sadness. Enjoy!

Author Note: Just a few changes to the chapter than the previous chapter 3.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary<p>

Entry 003: Meeting the Players

**_Deus Ex Machina (Lord of Time & Space)_**

**_To all Future Diary Holders, I would like to take this opportunity to give you all a briefing on the {Survival Game}._**

**_Time: 2015/5/1 0:00 Midnight_**

**_ Location: The 38th Cause & Effect Holy Hall_**

**_(Murumuru will be your guide)_**

**_Everyone is expected to participate_**

Lain looked at the message once again before gazing up at those who stood feet from him, all on platforms like his own, their faces were hidden in the shadows the Deus had cast on them. Another way to make the game more exciting he had to guess. He then looked over to the platform that had the Roman numeral III on it, it was empty.

"Oh, we were just talking about you."

Lain looked over to who had spoken and noticed that the 1st had shown up.

"To think that it was the 1st who got the best of the 3rd, tell us, was it you who killed him?" said the man again.

Lain noticed that the 1st was shaking and had to hold back a chuckle, the kid, from the looks of it, was scared. He had to wonder what made him even want to play in this game.

**_"Now then."_**

Everyone gazed up as Deus appeared in his throne.

**_"Since everyone is here, let us start the briefing on the [Survival Game.] First, let me tell you about the diary in your hand. It is called the Future Diary."_**

Lain looked down at his cell phone.

**_"Originally it began as your normal diary. Modified it now shows you the future of around 90 days. In other words you are able to learn your own future."_**

"I have noticed that the Diary changes itself!" called out the 10th.

**_"Correct, as you know the Future is a fickle thing. It changes according to your actions. Do the opposite of what it says and you will avoid the outcome of your original future by changing it into something else entirely."_**

"Wait a minute; my prediction was avoided without me doing anything when it told me I would be killed by the 3rd."

**_"As a survival game a [Dead End] is required. Should your future come up as such than it will be predicted that you shall die. It will be the first prediction that your diary shows."_**

Lain saw the 1st look at the Deus in shock.

"We need to kill the other Diary holders, do we not? How do we do so if we do not know their faces?" asked the 6th.

Lain chuckled, "Isn't that obvious, idiot."

The 6th turned to him and glared making Lain smirk.

"We rely on our Diaries to give us information, right?" asked Lain.

Deus smirked, a rumbling chuckle coursing through his throat, **_"_****_Correct, 13th."_**

"This means we will have to start out by finding out the opponents identities" spoke the 5th.

"And we get killed if we are discovered" said the 4th.

**_"That is the meaning of the [Survival Game]. But, as the 1st has already demonstrated the [Dead End] can be avoided…or maybe, it makes you suited to become my successor, as is another among you."_**

Lain gasped when the God turned to him and he could tell that this did not go unnoticed by the others.

**_"The last person standing is the winner of this game. That person will become my heir and inherit the power to control time and space, the "Throne of God"! Will you live or die! The Twelve Remaining!"_**

Lain tuned everything else out, he was not the important one, but the 1st was. He had to wonder how long the kid would last. The boy was a coward; he shook like a leaf during winter. He was certainly an easy target and Lain knew that it was not him who had saved his life. He looked over to the platform beside the 1st. The 2nd had not said a word but she was looking at the 1st with the eyes of a predator and not just any kind.

'A stalker' he thought.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Chapter! Thanks for reading and please Review!<br>_

_Sayonara!  
><em>


	4. Entry 004: Apples

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by both Death Note, Serial Experiments Lain and Future Diary, all of which I do not own, nor any element or script of these three anime that you will find in this fanfiction. No matter how much I want to own them all…sadness. Enjoy!

Author Note: Not that much of a change than the previous chapter 4.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary<p>

Entry 004: Apples

Lain sat in front of his computer, thinking on this new game that has been presented to him. Looking down at his diary displayed on the screen of his desktop, he had to wonder what else it could do. It was obvious that when he went up against the third that his cell could not detect any of his movements and give him any warning of what to do when his [Dead End] came up. It also focused on death or any accident that could lead to death. And of course it told the future.

**_"Pondering?"_**

Lain turns around and was surprised to see Deus sitting on his bed. The God was now the size of a human and sat cross legged on his bed, with a grin on his face as he gazed at Lain.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

**_"Is it wrong to want to visit?" _**asked Deus.

Lain frowned, "Why is it the other Holders thought 1st killed the 3rd?"

**_"Well, the man did escape from the ambulance that was taking him to the hospital. Killed the three paramedics and parked the ambulance near a school. He was really crazed because of his injuries. And found the 1st. At the time that you snapped his cell was the same time the 1st hit him with a dart to his chest, right through his chest pocket."_**

"So, it's believed that his cell was in the pocket, talk about perfect timing" said Lain, grinning.

Deus smirked evily,**_ "Yes, letting you go scot free."_**

Lain smirked, "This makes the game more interesting. While they believe the 1st is more of a threat I can come up behind and tear them all down."

A sudden knock startled him and he turned to see the door open, meaning Toga was coming in as his mother never knocked and his father could care less about him.

"To-"he tried to stop the man, panicked with Deus there.

Toga came in a smiled at him, "I brought some apple Pie, Master Lain, " he looked over to the bed and smiled, "oh, a friend of yours?"

Lain frowned and was about to ask what he meant as he turned around but stopped, tongue twisting shut. There, sitting on his bed was a young teen his age. He was wearing torn denim jeans and a black T-shirt with a skull on it. He had wild unruly lavender hair and the most shocking pierced golden cat eyes he had ever seen not on a cat. Two words described the teen all too well, bad ass.

The teen grinned, "My name is Kain Fennel, nice to meet you."

Toga looked to Lain who hurried to find an excuse for this boy in his room, "Uh-um, we were just going to study together, Kain's new so-" he trailed off, hoping that was enough for Toga.

The man grinned, "That's nice boys," he said as he set the two slices of pie down on Lain's desk before bowing and leaving the room, wishing them luck with studying.

When the door closed Lain sighed and turned back to the boy only to find Deus sitting in his place.

"Wha-did you just-?"

**_"I'm not a God for nothing, Angel."_**

Lain just sighed again and shook his head, before standing and walking over to his desk and picking up the plate, a slice of pie with whipped cream on top.

"Oh, who is this?"

Lain turned back to the God and saw the being holding a picture frame from the window sill, he immediately knew what picture it was, as it was the only picture he had in the room.

"My twin brother, Kowaru," he said the name with a loving smile and with affection.

Deus eyed him and grinned, **_"Lover."_**

Lain stilled and glared at the God, "Don't spout nonsense," his voice was low and threatening.

**_"That smile was one a lover gives their lover, it's quite easy to see that you love him more than-"_**

Lain was at the God's side in an instant and lodged the pie into the God's mouth, snatching the frame away from him and setting it back on the nightstand where it was before. Looking back at Deus he grinned as he watched the God try and cough the apple pie back up, managing it after a minute of chocking. Snacking on the sweet dessert he swallowed.

**_"Mmm, delicious…"_** he said, licking what Lain could only call lips, **_"more."_**

Lain just walked back to the desk and picked up the plate with the last slice and set it on the bed, "Knock yourself out, literally" he mumbled as he watched Deus scruff the delicious fruit made dessert down, he did not even think the God was chewing.

"Never thought a God would have a thing for apples" he said.

**_"MORE!"_**

* * *

><p><em>4th Chapter! Thanks for reading and please Review!<br>_

_Sayonara!  
><em>


	5. Entry 005: A Fun Way to Start a Game

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by both Death Note, Serial Experiments Lain and Future Diary, all of which I do not own, nor any element or script of these three anime that you will find in this fanfiction. No matter how much I want to own them all…sadness. Enjoy!

Author Note: Did not change much in this chapter, since I...did not want to change that much. Enjoy!  
>Warnings: LOTS of blood and Death.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Diary<p>

Entry 005: Let the Games Begin!

_"What cha' doin' Kowaru?"_

_A young Lain watched as a boy sat on the stairs of the porch of their home, hunching over the form of a kitten in hand. It was small and frail and looked near death._

_"I found him, a box just around the corner" mumbled his look alike._

_Lain smiled, "Really, think mommy will let us keep him?" he asked excitedly as he bent to look at the kitten closer._

_The child was quiet for a moment, looking at the kitten with dead crimson eyes. _

_"Poor thing" he whispered._

_Lain's smile dropped and instead he looked at his twin confused, "Kowaru?"_

_Kowaru then raised his other arm, a retractable utility blade in hand._

_"Poor thing" a sick twisted Cheshire grin spread onto the child's lips as he cackled quietly, hunched over the small kitten like an ominous omen. _

13 13 13

Lain woke to the bright sun, cringing at the unwanted brightness as he turned his head to the side. Opening his eyes again he looked at his closed fist laid out beside his head. Releasing his grip around the object caged in his hand, he found the same knife from his dreams, from earlier, lying harmless in his palm.

"Kowaru…."

Sitting up he yawned and shook out his hair, scratching his head as he stood. Looking down at the bed he frowned at the sight of slashes in the sheets, repeatedly crisscrossing, almost angry looking. He sighed and turned towards his bathroom, retracting the knife in his hand as he went about getting into the shower. Even in the shower he did nothing but lean against the wall, the spray of water casting over him like rain, still retracting it.

It was not long before the hot water turned cold and he got out and got dressed, which Toga had once again set out for him. He swore that man was too devoted to him.

13 13 13

"The Onukata Religion?"

Lain grinned at Toga from the back seat of the car. Today the man was driving him to school instead of him walking.

"Yes, do you know about them?" he asked as he flipped through the photos saved to his phone. They were various pictures of the cult group, the Onukata Clan. Many kids in his school were spreading it around that the leader of the clan could predict the future and that her predictions always came true no matter what.

It was getting a lot of publicity from the media as well.

"I only know what I have heard, that they are a group that believes in predestination, it is rumored that the group is riddled with mystery and that much of what they do is kept secret.

"Oh?" asked Lain as he was looking at a picture of a group of people praying.

Looking up from his phone he looked out the window of the vehicle. This leader sounded like a future diary holder if all her predictions came true. He would have to check it out.

He grinned, "This should be fun."

13 13 13

He had to admit, this place was a bit peaceful but not his cup of tea. Looking in front of him he frowned at the line, wondering why all of these people wanted to get in to see this woman, honestly, the future was meant to remain just that, the future, but a peek would not hurt, he'd be considered a hypocrite if he did not think so. However, from these people he could just tell they were drunk off of it all. Especially the men.

His EP beeped in his ear.

_18:20 August 20XX [Onukata Religion place]_

_This is such brilliance!_

_The followers, they're all killing each other_

_ [moan] so much blood _

_and the hellish flames smothering them!_

_This is Perfection!_

Lain smirked, so these people would go crazy, this would be interesting to see, a massacre! Looking up he looked around a bit and grinned slyly when he caught his targets.

'Amano Yukiteru and Gasai Yuno' he thought as he snapped a photo of the two next to a pond.

It was such a shame that the Ninth, Uryu Minene had to be stupid enough to reveal her face and their own. It was all over TV and it was simple enough to figure out that she was a holder. After all, why would an A class terrorist bomber, the best in her field, choose to kill an average kid from an average school with an average lifestyle. Now, if it was him he could understand, or any child of a mafia crime lord's daughter was a mighty prize to have.

The day the school had been bombed was the day he had skipped, and witnessed it on the large TV in Tokyo square.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Police guy!"

Lain looked over to see a kid dressed in Miko clothing run over to an older man, the chief of police, if Lain had his facts right. Snapping a picture of the man he closed his cell and vanished in the crowd. He had some business to take care of. It would be fun.

13 13 13

The 6th frowned at her Mirrai Nikki, confusion clouding her mind. Something was wrong, there was another holder in the area but her diary could not find out whom. And every time it read him there was one thing puzzling her.

_5:20 August 20XX [Confinement room]_

_[Dead End]_

_7:50 August 20XX [after capturing the 2nd]_

_[Dead End]_

_8:00 August 20XX [Courtyard]_

_[Dead End]_

What did this mean! Her diary told her all her other dead ends, how she would die but this, it would not tell her anything. Nothing! Throwing her diary aside she began to hyperventilate, her mind erratic with thoughts of what was going to happen. The 1st, 2nd, and 4th were in her grasp, and another holder was close by, she knew this. But this other holder, what were they, who and where were they!

13 13 13

_5:55 August 20XX [Onukata Basement]_

_Found the Twelfth being quite silly, _

_wonder how much he screams!_

_Oh, we can't wait to see it, his guts like goop, _

_slimy and thick hanging out_

_ of his pit of a stomach [groan, pant]._

_Oh, and the ninth is with him, _

_cute, she's chained up, Hahahah!_

_Fun, fun, FUN!_

Lain smirked like a cat, hazel eyes melting into crimson maroon as he descend the stairs, putting his hair over the EP. A kitchen knife in one hand, his other moving to mess with the retractable knife in the pocket of his hoodie.

"TRANSFORMATION TIGHTS! TRANSFORMATION GLOVES!"

He snickered as he heard that, this twelfth must have been an oddball, well, oddballs were always fun to play with, take the 3rd for example. Reaching the door leading into a room he peeked in through the cracked opening and found a man getting dressed in a ridiculous getup. Behind bars in a cell was a woman, by the curves of the body in the shadows, chained up to the wall. A sudden static noise alerted the occupants in the room to a tape recorder on the desk where the twelfth had been sitting.

13 13 13

_6:02 August 20XX [Onukata basement]_

_[Dead End]_

The twelfth looked at it a moment longer before walking over to it and playing back the tape to listen to the recording again. He then let it continue to play but all the tape said was 'dead end' as it went on, the same time and everything.

_"O~ji-san…."_

The man and the woman looked startled and looked towards the door. They had both not heard a thing.

_"Asobo yo…."_

The Door was pushed aside causing it to creek as it opened a bit; a person peeked in, head tilted and looking like an eerie shadow to the two.

_"Ne, ne, O~ji-san…Asobo yo!"_

"Wh-who are you?" asked the ninth.

They could see the person's smirk widen, sinister and sadistic as he licked his lips of the saliva creeping out of the edges of his mouth. He came in through the jarred open door and stood there, raising a knife up. From the height he was a kid, but to dark to be a normal kid, wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a black hoodie.

_"O~ji-san…Ne, ne, asobo yo" _he whispered again.

He flipped the knife so that the blade pointed down and charged. The Twelfth jerked back, bracing himself and dodged the thrust of the blade just barely, a cut slicing into his right hip. The boy cackled insanely as he stabbed at the masked man, who could barely dodge or get a hit in to defend himself.

The ninth could only watch as this kid just waltzed in and began to attack the twelfth. He reminded her of Gasai Yuno but more sinister. He was beyond her level, he was truly out of his mind, insane and loving it.

The boy landed a kick in the man's gut, sending 12th to his knees.

_"Asobo yo"_ he said again as he walked over to the man and kicked him in the face, and from the crack, breaking his nose as a result. The twelfth groaned as the insane, imposing male straddled the 12th's waist. Taking the kitchen knife, he sliced open the sack over the twelfth's head, gleefully giggling like he was opening up a birthday present.

The man looked up at him with unseeing eyes and appeared angry, and a bit put off by the hit to his face.

"How dare you, I am justice! I am Righteous!"

Ninth could see he was paying the Twelfth no mind and grabbed his tongue and held it out of his mouth, causing the man to cry out and struggle. The Twelfth's hands reached up to grip the others arm, trying the pull him away from the appendage, but the boy kept a hold of it.

She watched as he took the blade and stabbed the 12th in the side, and not just a swift one, it was slow, ripping into him and digging into his innards, the blood squishing out, just digging in deeper and deeper. A scream ripped from the twelfth's throat, and he then bit down hard on his tongue, causing another cry to echo in the room.

A cackling laugh erupted from the teen as he watched 12th hold his hand over his bleeding mouth, flailing about. His blood spilling out of his screeching hole of teeth, he did not even mind as the man grabbed him by the throat and squeezed down hard, the 12th's other hand grabbing his own that held the knife.

"I cannot die, I must finish! I must kill the villains, I must assassinate the sixth!"

"Feels nice" the kid…_moaned_?

The man jerked back, most likely shocked by this, as was Ninth. The kid was not scared of the twelfth chocking him…but enjoying it?

Out of no where, the teen took out what looked like retractable knife from the pouch pocket of his hoodie and thrust it into the twelfth's neck and slicing it open from the jugular vein across, glaring at him.

**_"Who told you to stop?"_** he raged out, repeatedly stabbing the man.

Even as the man fell limp he continued to stab into his gut with the kitchen knife. The ninth found her self nearly heaving at the sight of the kid tearing into the twelfth's gut, ripping it open with his knife and just stabbing at the insides, tearing at it.

After a while it stopped, and the kid just seemed to deflate.

"Yare, yare."

Ninth frowned as the kid stood and looked down at himself with distaste, like he was another person.

"Now Toga will have to put these through the cleaner, I'll have to come up with a good excuse."

The kid sighed and set the knife down on the desk and sat down in the desk chair, playing with the bloodied retractable knife in his left hand, retracting the blade back and forth.

"Hey!"

Ninth tensed as he looked over at her to quickly for her liking, and even grinned.

"Hello, Minene-chan" he said.

She flinched, "You…are you a Holder, aren't you?"

Ninth wished she had seen the kids face but he was wearing the hood of his hoodie and the shadows of the room weren't helping.

"Mmmm," said the kid, putting a finger to his lips as if thinking, "may~be" he said in a sing song voice before giggling.

Ninth frowned, what was this boy, one minute he's killing the next he goes to a sophisticated rich boy and the next he does another 360! She watched as he looked over to the container that held her eye in it."

"Oh, what's this?" he asked as he picked it up.

"The bastard took my eye" mumbled Minene angrily.

The boy looked at her and chuckled, "Oh…then…can I have it?"

She glared, a frown marring her features, "What?"

The kid gave a toothy grin before opening the container. She watched as he reached in and took the eye between his thumb and index fingers.

"You know, the human body is so beautiful, _so delicious_."

His tongue darted out and licked at the eye, Minene staring with disgust and shock. The boy moaned and mewled, shifting in the seat a bit.

"I've never tried eyes before though, wonder how it would taste, what do you think?" he asked, turning to her.

Minene's eyes widened as she watched him lean towards her eye, mouth open. And just like that, he took it into his mouth and bit down. Minene hurled in her mouth as he watched him smile in bliss. Her eye, now a gooey mess squishing around in the crevasses of his mouth like it was chewing a gummy bear.

"Wow, like chicken, needs something though…."

He reached into his pocket, still chewing, and took out a cell phone. She watched as he opened it and smirked after swallowing.

"Looks like I'll be having some more fun."

He stood, "I noticed you have a few bombs with you, mind if I borrow them?" he asked as he looked at the Ninth, grinning. He then walked over and grabbed through what she had brought with her before heading for the door.

"I'm sure you can find a way out, Ninth. Rumor tells the fourth is heading this way. Sorry if I scared you, oh, and about your eye, but it was too good to pass up."

He chuckled and Minene could swear he went back to being sane again.

"Ja ne!" he said waving her off as he left the room.

'Who was that?'

13 13 13

Sixth left the room with a cackle, two of her followers trailing after her. Finally, she would be taking a step forward in this game, and it would be her to fear with the 1st's blood on her hands, with the 2nd as an added bonus.

But, her joy was short lived, that damned weird Death flag was still flashing on her diary.

"What's the time?"

One follower behind her looked at his wristwatch, "7:50."

Sixth stopped in disbelief, 10 minutes. She had 10 minutes to try and reverse this dead end.

"Have some men scale the grounds, and kill anyone you find. I predict that my death is soon at hand."

She smirked as the two looked alert and immediately went about getting a group together to protect her. With this hopefully, the other holder would think twice with the grounds covered with her followers, armed at that.

She walked to her room and closed the door. Kneeling down in the center of the room she waited. She could hear her men running about, the glow of lanterns glowing in the night. After a while she looked up to the clock hanging on the wall and grinned, 8:03, and she was still alive. Soon she would have nothing to worry about, and 1st and 2nd would be-

**_BOOM!_**

A sudden explosion shook the building, shocking her as she steadied herself. There were screams and shouts outside as people ran about.

"My lady!"

Startled, she turned to see a follower run into her room, out of breath and wounded in the right shoulder, "My Lady, the boy and girl got away!"

Her eyes widened, "WHAT!"

Ripping her diary open she looked at it to find that indeed, the explosion had caused her followers to loose focus of the two just as they were about to be killed, and in the smog, the 1st managed to sneak the 2nd out and run for the gates.

"NO!"

She threw her diary aside, raging and pounding her fists against the ground. He heard the door slide shut but paid no mind to it, probably just someone to check up on her. Looking back to her diary she stared at it for just a second before she felt her heart sink into her gut, her eyes widening.

Slowly, she turned and met a sinister smirk as a shadow descended on her.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

13 13 13

Yuki sighed into his tea that an officer had given him and looked over to the paramedics as they took care of Yuno. After the explosion, just as they were about to be killed, a set of explosions had gone off out of no where and he managed to get them out while their captures were distracted.

About twenty minutes later the fire department and police arrived on the scene.

Sipping at the cup in his hand he wrapped the blanket around hi shoulders tighter.

"Yuki-Kun!"

Yuki looked up and over to his right to find Kurusu walking up to him, looking a bit stern.

"Yes, what is it Kurusu-san?"

Kurusu stopped in front of him and stared at him for several seconds before reaching into his suit chest pocket and taking out his cell. Opening it he held it up to Yuki. The boy was a bit confused and looked at the Chief before looking at the glowing scree-

_"AHHHHH!"_

He jumped back, dropping his cup of tea and looking at it horrified, tears pouring form his eyes and trembling in fear.

On the screen was the body of the sixth, Tsubaki Kasugano. She was naked, her gut had been ripped open up to the breastplate; her intestines were thrown all around her. Her face had been gutted. All in all she did not even look recognizable save for the small image of her kimono, discarded to the side, in the image.

"She was found not to long ago by one of the clansman after the explosions around 8:15. Time of death is figured to be 8:06. Whoever did this had fun with it and were not caring how far they went, killing before stripping her bare and playing surgeon with it. I also found the Twelfth in the basement," he showed Yuki the photo that had the boy hurling to the side.

"C-could it be-?" stumbled the boy.

Kurusu nodded, "No doubt, two holders found dead is too much of a coincidence. It was another Mirrai Nikki Holder."

Yuki could not believe it. There was another holder there without them knowing. His diary had not even said anything about this person. It had only changed once when-the bombs!

"Could they have set the bombs to distract everyone form Tsubaki-san!"

"Possibly, but you have to be careful now Yuki, this is not a person like Gasai we are talking about here, they are worse. So stay on guard."

A person…far worse? Who could be worse than her!

13 13 13

**"_I see you had some fun tonight?"_**

Lain looked over to the God who was lounging on his bed. Paying him no mind, he began to strip himself of his bloody articles of clothing.

**_"So, how was it? Exhilarating?"_**

Lain stopped midway into taking off his shirt and turned to Deus with a smile.

"I must say Deus…it was a fun way to begin the game."

His eyes bled a deep red maroon and Dues could not help but to laugh.

* * *

><p><em>5th Chapter! Thanks for reading and please Review! I don't know when it will write the next chapter, but for those who are reading this, I will not be abandoning it, I just have to get back into the mood. If you guys have any ideas please let me know!<br>_

_Sayonara!  
><em>


	6. Not A Chapter!

Hello Readers,

Unfortunately, I am sad to say that I will be abandoning this story, but it will remain on the site. For those who were reading I apologize. But, there is hope that I will be putting it under revision while it is absent and will be posting it once again with a whole new title and plot line. Once again I apologize for those who did review and liked it *Bows* and hope you will continue to support me and my other stories.

Sayonara!


End file.
